Shaina (13 años en la Historia)
by diyeim
Summary: Hace 6 años Shaina era igual... y el patriarca vio en ella algo que busco por mucho tiempo. Esta historia narra un suceso que aconteció durante el séptimo año de gobierno del patriarca Arles, bajo su mando vivieron muchos caballeros ¿Qué fue de sus vidas durante ese tiempo? Esta es solo una historia, aunque podrían haber más.


13 AÑOS EN LA HISTORIA.

Shaina

En un campo de entrenamiento, 10 mujeres luchaban eufóricamente por derribar a una, en tanto un hombre disfrazado escondido entre las sombras observaba el barbárico desfile de golpes que danzaban en el viento.

- ¡Muevan sus palúdicos traseros!,- Grito la niña que seguía en pie- ¡¿Son amazonas o porristas?! ¡Quiero verlas sudar manada de incompetentes!, ¡¿Es así como pretenden ganar sus armaduras?! ¡Sentadas en el suelo!.

- Shaina basta estamos agotadas eres muy dura.- Grito una de las muchachas.

- Debieron pensar en eso antes de pedirme que las entrenara manada de inútiles- Reprocho la pequeña.

- Somos aprendices queremos la armadura pero no exageres.- Se defendió una de las más jóvenes

- ¡Exagerar!, ¡Exagerar! Roira, ¿Dime cuántos años tienes?

- Catorce ¿porque?

- Tú tienes catorce y Yo tengo nueve, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza el que una niña como yo haya ganado su armadura antes que tú?

- Es que tu eres especial.- se excuso la mayor

- Eso son tonterías, por pensar así es que están donde están. Cientos de caballeros obtienen sus armaduras aun más jóvenes que yo, por ejemplo tu maestro.

- Pero nosotras somos mujeres.- dice una más joven

- Eso no es una excusa, no es la fuerza la que hace a un caballero, es el brillo de su cosmos el que lo hace merecedor a una armadura, mientras tu cosmos energía no se eleve hasta el cielo no serás más que un simple mortal, y las armaduras no eligen mortales. Si no entienden lo que digo terminaran siendo parte de la guardia imperial, porque del santuario solo se sale muerto, los guardias son aquellos aprendices que no lograron su armadura, son más fuertes que cualquier humano, por eso hacen parte de la guardia, pero para ser caballero debes acercarte a los dioses.

Arles escuchaba el discurso de la pequeña amazona, desde las sombras su mutable cabello se teñía de gris y de azul decidiendo si sentirse orgulloso de una amazona que entienda la fuerza del cosmos, o de una mujer capaz de cautivar y dominar mazas con su carácter. Finalmente salió de su escondite y se dirigió a ellas.

- ¡Amazona!- Grito el maestro. Shaina giro lentamente y al ver la magnífica capa roja y la brillante máscara negra coloco su rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto, las demás amazonas siguieron su gesto.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle su excelencia?- Musitó.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre amazona?- pregunto el regente del santuario.

- Shaina amazona Plateada de Cobra.-respondió de inmediato

- ¿Que estás haciendo Shaina?- inquirió el hombre

- Practicando mi señor.- dijo la niña.

- ¿Practicando o entrenando amazonas?- La chica se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta, realmente ella no tenía ningún derecho a entrenar a los alumnos de otros caballeros.

- Señor si en mi practica estas jóvenes aprenden algo que les ayude a evolucionar su cosmos por la gloria de Atena debo entonces aceptar que las estoy entrenando.- argumento esperando que sus palabras convencieran al patriarca.

- Y Ustedes muchachas ¿dudan de las facultades de sus respectivos maestros?- todas bajaron la cabeza en silencio- parece que no son tan inteligentes para responder como tu Cobra.- dijo el patriarca en tanto daba la vuelta- Ven conmigo amazona, tengo pensado algo para ti.

Arles caminaba seguro a través del recinto sagrado hacía el coliseo, solo tenía 15 años cuando había matado a Shion el verdadero patriarca, desde entonces él le había suplantado bajo el nombre de Arles, el hermano del mismo al cual también había matado, de eso hacía 7 años, ahora con sus 22 años a flor de piel, se sentía el rey del mundo a cargo del Santuario, lo único malo, era esa molesta doble personalidad que lo aquejaba a veces, y la sospecha de que la bebe Atena hubiera sobrevivido después de todo. Pero eso era otro asunto, hoy al ver a esta niña entrenar, se había dado cuenta que el santuario necesitaba un poco mas de rigurosidad. La verdad quería darle una lección a cierto incompetente y engreído santo de plata a cargo de la guardia imperial. Shaina le seguía silenciosa, esa era su carta secreta.

- ¿Quien fue tu maestro amazona?- Preguntó el patriarca.

- Lucios de Eridano mi señor.- el patriarca se detuvo al escuchar eso.

- Ah… ya te recuerdo, tú eras la amazona que me pidió que te permitiera tomar la prueba por la armadura en ausencia de tu maestro.- rememoro el joven.

- Si señor.- asintió la amazona.

- ¿Aun no ha regresado?, lleva 2 años sin reportarse.- argumento molesto.

- Quizás esté muerto. Señor.- respondió cortante la joven, el patriarca sonrió, al parecer la niña odiaba a aquel hombre, la verdad era que si lo veía de nuevo en el santuario el mismo lo mataría, Lucios era alguien despreciable que no le haría falta al planeta.

- Felicitaciones amazona, hace años que no teníamos un Santo tan joven, y este año hemos tenido más de dos ¿hace cuanto estas en el santuario?

- Llegue a los 3 años, desde los cuatro entreno con los demás Señor. – respondió la joven sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Y hace unos meses ganaste la armadura.- comento con un extraño sonsonete en su voz- Lo curioso es que tu maestro no ha estado presente durante un largo periodo, ¿cómo conseguiste la armadura amazona? Sin un entrenador- la niña se sorprendió por la pregunta, el maestro era muy astuto tenía que pensar rápido algo que no fuera verdad, pero tampoco una mentira.

- Entrenando precisamente mi señor, mi maestro me dejo muy en claro que mi aprendizaje dependía de mi decisión de salir adelante.- El patriarca se vio complacido por la respuesta y la actitud de la joven.

Sin más prelaciones llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban con sus rutinas los guardias imperiales. A cargo de ellos, un tipo gigante ladraba ordenes sin precisar a quien, en cuanto vio al patriarca corrió hasta él y se postro a sus pies.

- Su majestad me honra con su presencia.- dijo el hombre salameramente.

- Shaina, él es Marcus de Canis Mayoris, actual jefe de la guardia imperial.- presento el maestro centrando su atención en la joven- Canis, ella es Shaina de Offiuco, tu remplazo.- el hombre quedo helado ante tal revelación, la amazona de igual manera.

- Disculpe señor, ¿Qué acaba de decir?- pregunto incrédulo el hombre.

- Dije, que la amazona aquí presente es la nueva jefa de la guardia Imperial, que tu has sido relevado del cargo y pasaras a hacer las guardias.- argumento el patriarca muy calmado.

- Señor ¿Esta seguro?, ella es una mujer, nunca una mujer ha manejado la guardia, a demás es una niña, como puede si quiera pensar que esa mocosa puede encargarse del puesto.- dijo enardecido el hombre sin salir de su actual posición.

- Mira lagartija asquerosa, yo no pregunto como un incompetente como tu ha estado tanto tiempo vivo en el santuario,- la pequeña amazona se había acercado al caballero y lo señalaba de manera despectiva, si hubiera visto el rostro de la niña se hubiera sentido muy pequeño- primero ser mujer no me hace menos capaz, segundo esta armadura me da más peso y autoridad que la edad, y tercero y más importante; No tienes el derecho ni el criterio para dudar de alguna decisión del patriarca, respeta remedo de caballero, y acepta de una buena vez las ordenes que se te dan.- la amazona retrocedió un paso y dando la cara al patriarca hizo una leve seña con su cabeza, mas no una venia como era costumbre cuando se cometía una falta, no se sentía para nada arrepentida de haber intervenido en la conversación aunque eso fuera un grave error.

- Ya escuchaste a la joven, puedes irte a reportar con el director de guardias.- el caballero no espero mas con la cabeza abajo partió del lugar a la velocidad de la luz. Sin perder tiempo con su cosmos el patriarca llamo la atención de todos los practicantes presentes- Caballeros y Amazonas, ustedes son una parte fundamental en la protección de Atena, el que no hayan alcanzado una armadura no los libra de la gloria de morir por la diosa de la Sabiduría guardiana del planeta, Marcus de Canis Mayoris ha sido relevado de su cargo, de ahora en adelante deberán obedecer y subyugarse ante el mando de su nueva Jefa, la Amazona de Plata Shaina de Offiuco.- todos miraron extrañados al patriarca y a la niña, a caso esto sería una broma. La amazona también miro al patriarca y con miedo elevo su pregunta.

- ¿Que debo de hacer gran señor?

- Recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo con las amazonas- la pequeña asintió- lo mismo, solo muestra tu carácter.- la niña sonrío bajo la máscara y con entusiasmo se dirigió a la multitud.

- A caso han olvidado la etiqueta, ante el patriarca todo rodilla tocara suelo- de inmediato cada uno de los presentes se arrodilló en son de humildad, tal autoridad complació a Arles que hacía rato tenía su cabello blanco- Muy bien idiotas ahora la que mando soy yo y de ahora en adelante deben demostrarme que merecen estar aquí y no en el cementerio.- Shaina sonrío de nuevo bajo la máscara pensado en que diría su maestro si la viera.

Es por esto que cuando perdió Casius la guardia imperial apareció con Shaina para atacar a Seiya. Fue por esto que el patriarca confiaba en Shaina misiones importantes y ella creía en el respetándolo con fidelidad. Fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron en el santuario en estos 13 años bajo el gobierno de Arles, cosas que algún día quizás yo les pueda contar.


End file.
